killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
TJ Combo/Gameplay
[[Killer Instinct (1994 video game)|''Killer Instinct (1994)]] Moveset Command Attacks *Powerline: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch *Rollercoaster: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Punch *Spinfist: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Punch *Flying Knee: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Kick *Knee K.O.: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Kick *Fast Flying Knee: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Kick *Turn Around Punch: Charge Forward Then Back, Quick Punch *Cyclone: Charge Fierce Punch Then Release Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Back Then Forward And Any Kick *Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Fierce Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Punch *End Special 3: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: Close Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Kick *No Mercy 2: 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Humiliation: Down, Down, Down, Quick Punch [[Killer Instinct 2|''Killer Instinct 2/Gold]] Moveset Command Attacks *TJ Tremor: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Kick Opener *Roller Coaster: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Punch Opener *Spinfist: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Punch Opener *Skull Crusher: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *Air Tremor: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick *Spinfist 2: Charge Forward Then Back, Quick Punch *Behind Back: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Kick *Cyclone: Hold Fierce Punch, Release Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *Powerline: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch *Stop Powerline: Back, Fierce Punch Be Running *Fake Dizzy: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Kick *Air Double: Forward, Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Medium Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Medium Punch Opponent's Throw Move *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce *Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Kick *Ultra Combo: Charge Forward Then Back, Fierce Punch *Ultimate Combo: Hold Quick Kick For 2 Seconds, Release Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick Forward For 1 Second Super Moves *Super Roller Coaster: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Spinfist: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Dash Frenzy: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 2 Super Bar Blocks *Super Tremor: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Charge Forward then Back, Quick Punch Quick Punch *End Special 2: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Kick, Quick Kick *End Special 3: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 4: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Kick, Medium Kick *End Special 5: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Kick First 4 Enders Finishing Moves: * Ultra Combo: (Hold Front) Back, Fierce Punch * Ultimate 1: (Hold Kick Quick), (Charge Front) Back (Release Quick Kick) * Ultimate 2: (Charge Front) Front, Half Circle Back, Front, Fierce Kick [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] Traits '''Combo Trait - Auto-Barrage:' ''Before the second hit of any auto-double, Combo can change the next hit to a different attack by pressing any button. This can be done continuously, but once he begins Auto-Barrage, he cannot leave the sequence using normal linkers or enders, and the attacks slow down slightly over time. Repeating a normal attack, or using all six normals without repeating, will trigger either a Damage Ender or Advantage Ender. '''Instinct Mode - Glory Days:' Combo earns a speed boost to all aspects of his ground movement and frame data; all moves have faster startup and recover and his dashes are faster. Additionally, if Combo is fully KO’d with a full Instinct Meter, Last Breath will be activated - he will use half his Instinct Meter to resurrect with 20% life and Instinct Mode activated. Moveset Command Attacks * Superman Punch - (Down-Forward+HP) - Combo throws a leaping hook. Acts as an overhead. * Rollercoaster - (Down-Forward+MP) - Combo combat rolls forwards with a punch at the end. Any normal can be canceled into Rollercoaster. * Turn-Around Punch - (Back+MP, midair) - Combo performs an awkward cross-up backwards punch. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Combo punches the opponent in the gut, then punches them again into the ground. Special Moves * Spin Fist - (Back-Forward+LP) ''- Combo spins around and throws a wild hook. * '''Shoot Toss' - (Back-Forward+MP) - Combo grabs the opponent around the waist and slams them down. Launches on hit. * Powerline - (Back-Forward+HP) - Combo dashes forwards and throws a straight jab. Has one hit of super armor. **'Backstep' - (LK, during Powerline) - Combo cancels his dash and hops backwards. **'Tumble' - (MK, during Powerline) - Combo combat rolls forward without attacking. Invulnerable to projectiles until recovery. **'Flying Knee' - (HK, during Powerline) - Combo hops up with a flying knee attack. Invulnerable to low attacks until recovery. *'Vortex' - (Down-Up+P) - Combo spins his fist before performing an uppercut. Button strength determines damage and attack speed. **'Cyclone' - (hold P, during Vortex) - Combo follows up with a second uppercut to juggle. *'Tremor' - (Down-Up+K) - Combo leaps up and punches the ground, creating a shockwave. Button strength determines distance traveled. Acts as an overhead and can recapture airborne opponents. Shadow Moves * Shadow Powerline - (Back-Forward+2P) - Combo dashes forwards, throwing a jab that hits five times. Can be canceled on the fourth hit to swivel behind the opponent and avoid the wall splat in order to continue a combo. * Shadow Cyclone - (Down-Up+2P) - Combo spins his fist before performing an uppercut that hits four times, then follows up with a second uppercut. Fully invulnerable until the first punch. * Shadow Flying Knee - (Back-Forward+2K) - Combo hops up with a flying knee that hits five times. * Shadow Tremor - (Down-Up+2K) - Combo leaps up and punches downwards, hitting five times. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Combo performs a 40-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a powerful downward hook. * '''ULTIMATE: '''Combo punches his fists together before quickly approaching the opponent with Powerline. He pummels them with several hooks before ending with a supercharged straight punch, sending the opponent sliding across the stage, where they lose consciousness, and Combo begins walking away. External Links *TJ Combo's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage